


Hierarchy

by JesseX3



Series: The Cost of the Crown [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseX3/pseuds/JesseX3
Summary: This isn't important to the story, but maybe it'll help you picture how this works in my head. It's basically a hierarchy for Mikleo and the other main characters.I'll most likely add to this later.
Series: The Cost of the Crown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588657
Kudos: 5





	Hierarchy

Mikleo is the King(obviously)

Sorey is the General and Mikleo’s best friend(he’s in charge of the entire overall military, along with being the King’s first adviser, Sorey also appointed himself responsible for the western border after news of the advancing Rolance Kingdom not long after Mikleo was crowned King)

The Knights(deal with the Lords and Ladies of the Kingdom, reassuring the Kingdom’s security, overseeing human seraphim and natural mishaps or disatores, and they report directly to Sorey) (also the Knights have been given different ‘titles’ by the people of the Kingdom, most because of the kind of seraph they are or what they known for)

Lailah is the “Fire” Knight(travels to the southernmost region of the Kingdom where fires are common because of the southern heat, she’s also Mikleo’s second adviser)

Edna is the “Earth” Knight(spends time in the eastern mountainous region of the Kingdom, mostly tracking the dragons the travel from the naboughring Kingdom to Highland and then back thoughout the years)

Rose is the “Crossroads” Knight(is known throughout the Kingdom as the head of the Kingdoms trade company and is responsible for the function and creation of the trade roads system)  
\- - - - Dezel is Rose’s Squire(he refused to leave her side when she became a Knight and he kept getting into trouble for following her around so Sorey gave him the title of Squire so Mikleo wouldn’t have to keep throwing him out of the Palace)

Alisha is the “Ladylake” Knight(born and raised in LadyLake the people of the capital city adore their Knight as she keeps them safe and listens to their woes, she is Mikleo's third adviser)

Zaveid is the “Wind” Knight(also called the ‘Wandering’ Knight he goes north where only the bravest live as the northern reaches are covered in snow year-round, he also ‘wonders’ on the western border reinforcing and sometimes rearranging the men stationed there)


End file.
